Taken Hostage
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and Inuyasha and Kagome are in her time when they are taken hostage. What will happen to them and how will they away? COMPLETE


**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha, check out my other stories and please review!**

**By the way, I've seen how other authors will write really long A/N's and was wondering, do you guys want me to do that, and if so what should I write in them? Please let me know!**

* * *

"Want me to make you some ramen?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he hoisted her out of the well. "Yeah!" he said and she could already see him drooling over the thought of it. They made their way to the shrine and Kagome realized they only had about half and hour left before the new moon, where Inuyasha would turn into a human. When they got inside Kagome found a note on the fridge to her that said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your brother, grandfather, and I have gone to the beach for a couple days, we will be back on Monday if you come. Have fun!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

'Great' Kagome thought, 'I come to see them and they aren't even here.' Inuyasha stepped up behind her and looked at the note, "They aren't here, huh?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Yeah, they said they won't be back until Monday, that's two days from now. I guess we get the place to ourselves. So, how about we get that ramen started?" she said as she got out the ramen and started making it. They got it ready and sat down to eat. Inuyasha, as usual, was stuffing his face, but then he stopped and put his hands into fists. "What wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when he started pulsing. She walked around the table and put a hand over one of his as his hair turned black, his claws shrunk away, his fuzzy dog ears turn into human ones on the side of his face, and his eyes turn into a brown color like Kagomes. "I hate being this way." he said and got up and made his way to the couch. "It's okay Inuyasha, you're safe here. Why don't we watch TV? It'll distract you from being human." he just nodded and she turned the TV on. They sat there for a while when Kagome got up, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha quickly asked, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." he nodded and refocused his attention on the anime that was playing.

Kagome went to the bathroom and was headed back when two strong arms wrapped around her stomach and mouth, making it so that she couldn't scream. They pulled her into a room and tied her up, putting duct tape over her mouth. Hey pushed her onto the floor and smiled, "Now I got one of hostages, time to take out the other." Kagome frantically shook her head no, _He can't hurt Inuyasha, he's just human right now. He'll never trust anyone when he's human again if something happens to him. _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha had been watching TV for a while since Kagome left and the episode had already ended. _I wonder where she went. _He thought as he got up to look for her. As he was walking towards the bathroom he saw a door open that led to a room he hadn't been in before. He peaked inside and saw Kagome tied up with duct tape over her mouth, when she noticed him walking towards her she shook her head 'no' at him and trying to yell something. He quickly ran over to her and after he pulled the duct tape off she yelled, "Inuyasha, run!" he was hit with something at that moment he fell to the floor as unconsciousness took over. The man was going to hit Inuyasha again but Kagome crawled in front of him and took the hit instead, "Protecting your boyfriend, huh? Well how does this feel?" the man said as he repeatedly hit Kagome. After she was also on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness he left and she could hear him rummaging through and breaking things. She heard Inuyasha moan and turned to look at him, he sat up straight quickly and saw her lying next to him, his face instantly filled with worry as he made his way over to her and held her up, "Kagome, are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?" he said angrily with a hint of worry. Kagome put her arms around him and wrapped him in a hug, "I'm glad you're okay." she said as he hugged her back, burying his face into her hair. The man walked in and saw them, "So he finally woke up, huh? You would've been worse off it your girlfriend wasn't so determined to protect you." he said and Inuyasha's eyes widened, _Sh-she protected me?_ he thought and looked down at the broken girl. The guy walked over to them. Inuyasha instinctively pushed Kagome behind him and she put a hand on his upper arm for support. The man roughly took Inuyasha, who struggled and fought him, and tied him to a bed post. "There, now you won't struggle so much. Where is the money?" he asked sternly, "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied and the man punched him. Kagome ran over screaming "No! He doesn't know" at him and positioned herself in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome, no, you get out of here." yelled Inuyasha. "No, I won't leave you Inuyasha." she said back. The man chuckled a sickening laugh and took Kagome's shirt collar and lifted her up towards him, "Think your brave and all, huh? Well where's the money and I'll think about letting you guys off easy." Kagome spit in his face and he stumbled back, "Wrong move girly." he said and drew out a knife. "Run Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled right as the guy lunged, thrusting the knife into Kagome's gut. "Guess you guys are no help, I'll have to find it myself." he said and left, locking the door behind him.

Inuyasha struggled against the ropes that bound him to the bed so he could get to Kagome who had fallen to the floor, and was quickly creating a puddle of blood. Inuyasha found a nail sticking out of the bed post and scratched the rope up against it until it broke, freeing him to help Kagome. He quickly ran over to her and gathered her up in his arms, she whimpered from this and he looked her in the eyes, "Kagome, I need you to stay with me, keep talking and stay awake." he said as he set her down again so he could put pressure on the wound. She hissed when he pressed his hands against the stab wound gushing out her blood, "That hurts Inuyasha." she said and he nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry but I have to do it to help you." she nodded, "I know you'll protect me, you always have, that's what I love about you." Inuyasha froze, _Did she just say she loved me? Of course I love her, she's perfect in every way and has been since I met her, but I never thought she'd be able to fall in love with a half-demon like me, could she? _"Did you just say you love me?" he asked almost in a whisper and she smiled, "Yeah, I do," then he saw her face fall, "but I know you don't have feelings for me. You're in love with Kikyo, I know I'm just her replacement and your shard detector." she said quite sadly. "What, no Kagome, I love you and you are definitely not her replacement. I only used the shard detector as an excuse for you not to leave, I thought you knew that, I'm sorry." he said and saw tears form in her eyes. "Really?" she asked and he smiled, "Really" he said and pressed his lips against hers. They broke the kiss again and when Inuyasha looked at Kagome she looked pale to him, _Shit, what do I do?_ he thought. "Kagome I need to lift up your shirt so I can get a better look" he said and she nodded. He lifted the shirt to see a nasty gash that made his stomach turn. He tore off a piece of his haori and pressed it against her stomach, causing her to whimper again. "I'm sorry for causing you pain" he said and kissed her forehead.

When he finally got the bleeding to stop he used some torn up cloth from his undershirt to wrap her up. "Inuyasha, we need to hide or get out of here. Neither of us can fight and I don't want him hurting you too." Inuyasha looked down at her and nodded, he put her on his back and picked at the lock on the door until he got it open. He cracked the door slightly and looked around, seeing no one he headed towards the front door. He found it jammed somehow and couldn't get it open and found the back door in the same condition. "We should go upstairs and hide in a closet." Inuyasha nodded and made his way upstairs. When they got to the top he dashed for Kagome's room and into her closet. He laid her in him lap, with her head leaning against his chest, and held onto her tightly. He knew she needed help and soon or her life could be in trouble. He could hear banging and crashing coming from downstairs and felt Kagome flinch every time. "Inuyasha, are we going to be okay?" she asked suddenly, "Of course Kagome, I won't let anything else happen to you, okay?" and she nodded. Suddenly the guy from downstairs started to scream, "Where did you go? Come out now or I'll kill the first person I find." Kagome's fingers tightened their grip on his shirt and she buried her face deeper into the crevice of his neck. He put a hand behind her head and one on her back, holding on tightly. They heard the footsteps come up the stairs and into the room next to Kagome's. "Dump a bunch of clothes on top of us" she yelled in a whisper and they pulled almost all her shirts down on top of them. Inuyasha held tightly onto Kagome again underneath her clothes. He was surrounded by her intoxicating scent, and even though he couldn't smell it as well as when he was a hanyou, he could still feel him melting from the goodness of it.

The guy slammed open Kagome's door and they could hear his heavy footsteps coming closer to the closet. He opened the closet door, light instantly flooding in the small room. Inuyasha and Kagome dared not even breathe as he looked around, Kagome pressed her lips to Inuyasha's skin so she wouldn't make any noises. The man closed the door and left after a moment and they heard his footsteps retreat. They both took a sigh of relief and lifted their heads when the door opened again and the guy grabbed Kagome, roughly pulling her out. She screamed and Inuyasha ran after her, the guy held a knife to her throat and Inuyasha froze. "That's it, make a move and I kill your girlfriend." Kagome had silent tears slipping down her face and a fearful look in her eyes, but when they landed on Inuyasha he saw total faith and love in them and she smiled at him reassuringly. Suddenly they heard police sirens and saw the flashing lights, "This is police, we have you surrounded come out with your hands up!" someone said through a megaphone and the guy sighed and pulled out a gun. He put the knife in his shirt pocket and pressed the pistol to Kagome's head, and she whimpered in response as fear once again entered her face. Inuyasha stepped forward and the guy pressed the pistol harder against her head, she cried out and Inuyasha stopped, "Uh, uh, uh, remember what I told you. Now you better not move from that spot or I'll shoot her, you hear?" Inuyasha nodded as he left the room with Kagome.

He took Kagome down the stairs and towards the door, opening it after shaking it in a certain way. He walked out with Kagome in front of him and yelled out, "I have hostages, 2 of them so either let me go or they die." and went back inside. He pushed Kagome up the stairs and towards her room, opening it and pushing her right into Inuyasha who caught her in an embrace and growled at the guy, "You guys better not move or I'll blow your heads off" he said and left them once again. Kagome broke down crying and Inuyasha just hugged her, hushing her when the guy came back with rope. Inuyasha once again moved Kagome behind him but the guy roughly tied them both up, their backs against each other's and sat them down on the floor. "Hopefully you won't try anything this time" he said and left. Inuyasha moved his hands and wrapped them around Kagome's. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Do you know how much longer we have until it's morning?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned her head to see her clock and said, "About 3 hours" They both sighed and sat there for what seemed like forever when the guy came back. "I'm bored, why don't we have some fun, little bird?" he said and lustfully looked at Kagome who shrunk away at his intense gaze. The guy freed Kagome and tied Inuyasha back down, dragging Kagome to the bed and forcing his lips against her. "What? Stop!" she yelled and tried to get away but he slapped her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get free himself to help her. Kagome froze and looked at the guy, fear written all over her face. He pushed her back and tied her hands to the head of the bed. He proceeded to removed her shirt and played with her breasts, kissing her every once in a while. Inuyasha could't stand to see this happening, it hurt him almost as much as it was hurting her. The man was proceeding to remove her skirt when Inuyasha felt himself pulse and gasped. He could see relief flood over Kagome's face as his hair turned silver, dog ears returned, eyes became amber, and his nails grew into claws. He quickly cut himself free and ran over to the guy, punching him in the face and sending him across the room. "Wh-what are you?" he yelled as he backed away. Inuyasha just smirked and punched the guy again, knocking him unconscious.

He ran back over to Kagome and untied her, as soon as she was free she jumped into his arms and started crying again, "Inuyasha! I was so scared." she said in between sobs and he just comforted her the best he could. He pulled her away and looked her seriously in the eyes, "Did he hurt you anymore?" he asked and she shook her head. Just then Inuyasha was overwhelmed with the scent her her blood up to the point that he became nauseated. He looked at her and noticed that she wasn't focusing on anything, and then she fainted. "Shit" he said and picked her up bridal style. He grabbed a baseball cap on his way out and went through the front door. Policeman immediately ran up to them and tried to take Kagome away from him, but he wouldn't let them so they just told him to take her to the ambulance. He ran over there and people put her on a gurney and pushed him into the moving vehicle along with her. Halfway through the ride she opened her eyes and said, "Inuyasha?" he came over to her and put a hand on her cheek, "Yeah?" she smiled at him. "I knew you'd protect me." he smirked and said, "and I always will"


End file.
